


Tom Riddle and the various complaints

by riddlesprites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: OOC, Other, really ooc, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlesprites/pseuds/riddlesprites
Summary: A somewhat less serious look at the life of one dark lord's upbringing





	Tom Riddle and the various complaints

If Tom had a riddle for every time he went to bed hungry and alone he could be considered the great Sphinx. If he had a dollar for every stupid pun his name evoked from the idiot masses he could buy said Sphinx and create a tiny monopoly based on tourism.

But as it was Tom had no apparent magic ability to make money out of thin air and had to make due with the ridicule and cruelty that all ten year old boys with strange names suffer. 

Tom did have magic abilities, but the lucrivity of said gifts left him wanting. The garden snakes education on the flavor of rotting mouse was not Toms cup of tea, he preferred English with milk and three sugars thank you. And levitating a book a few inches was, while a very interesting parlor trick, belittled by the other orphans. They were only trying to make themselves less scared in the face of someone so superior but it grated on Tom's nerves endlessly.

Tom himself was rather excited when he began to show such gifts. Then the staff called government agents to review the gifted boy in their care. Tom scrounged up enough books and newspapers to understand the basics of what these men wanted. Becoming a government test subject was not in his game plan. If he was to join an agency he would do so as a leader, not as a child soldier. The staff blushed furiously as the men prodded Tom to show them wonders only to be hissed at as an an imaginative child would do. 

Speaking to snakes was more enjoyable than adults. 

Countless others had been called in to review the strange boy that orphanage workers claimed could start a fire with his eyes. All left disappointed.

Thus, when the dress wearing bearded man showed up, Toms patience was as thin as his threadbare coat.


End file.
